Azami Koshiba
Azami Koshiba (小柴 アザミ) is a Java sparrow who sells takoyaki in Littledove Hachiman City. She possesses excellent fighting skills and an extreme amount of cool, plus a whole lot of caution when it comes to traveling the roads on her trusty pink scooter. She is part of a side-story that is available during summer. She can only be found in the full version of Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings. Early Life When Azami was young, she joined a biker gang called "Hell's Birdies"The name "Hell's Birdies" is a reference to the real world motorcycle club called Hells Angels. and fell in love with Hosokawa Blaster, leader of the biker gang. Azami confessed her feelings to Blaster six months prior to the events of Hatoful Boyfriend, but Blaster ran away and left Azami heartbroken. ''Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings The protagonist met Azami on 22 July of 2188 after going out for a long run. Upon learning that Hiyoko had managed to run a distance equal to a two hour drive, Azami is so impressed that she offers Hiyoko a ride home on her scooter. Azami talks to Hiyoko about how obeying traffic laws is part of her credo, because one accident would be all it took to end both of their lives. Azami tells Hiyoko that she would understand one she had lost someone. In the end, it took them all night to reach Hiyoko's Cave. ED No.12: Carve It Into Your Soul, Kid! LOVE★BLASTER If the protagonist, Hiyoko Tosaka by default, chooses to get a job at Torimi Cafe on 24 July and not give the job to Ryouta on 25 July, then the protagonist will be introduced to a budgerigar named Rabu, a regular customer at Torimi Cafe. On 29 July, Hiyoko stayed out late on the town and ran into some punkgeons, who demand that Hiyoko give them cash. Azami shows up and together Azami and Hiyoko knock out the punkgeons with Sparrow Kicks and punches, respectively. As thanks, Hiyoko invites Azami to visit Torimi Cafe. Azami visits Torimi Cafe on 24 August, Hiyoko's last day working her summer job. She greets her new protégé, but her expression hardens when Rabu asks her if it was really her. Hiyoko tries to diffuse the tension by vouching for Rabu's niceness, but Azami tells her to stay out of it and reveals that Rabu is the same Hosokawa Blaster that ran away when she confessed her feelings to him. When Rabu apologizes and begs for Azami to listen to him, Azami ridicules Rabu's new physique, the result of six months of tea and cake, and gives him the nickname "Mister Fava Bean". She claimed that she no longer loves him. The 12th ending is triggered if Hiyoko decides to bring up Azami's scooter, which has the named "Blaster" emblazoned on its back. Azami admits that she hadn't forgotten Blaster and Rabu takes advantage of the opportunity to explain. When Azami confessed her feelings to Blaster, he panicked, afraid that he wouldn't be able to settle down and make a good husband and father. Upon reflection, he decided to start a clean life and make some money to become worthy of her. After his explanation, he asks Azami to marry him, to which she replies, "Of course!" ED No.13: To Be The True Java Sparrow The 13th ending is triggered if Hiyoko decides to bring up Azami's martial arts, reminding Azami of the Sparrow Kick she had been practicing to use on Rabu should she meet him again. Azami proceeds to beat up Rabu right there in Torimi Cafe. This ending will not be triggered if Hiyoko's vitality is too low. Two days later on 26 August, Hiyoko finds Azami standing in front of a used bike shop with her scooter and crying. She had sold her bike as a way of moving on from Blaster and looking to the future. Suddenly, the two are attacked by the lead punkgeon, who wants revenge on Hiyoko and Azami for beating up his "cute followers". The punkgeons gang up on Azami, but once Hiyoko joins the fight the two of them are able fend off the punkgeons. Following their victory, Azami declares Hiyoko a true sparrow, someone who "overcomes obstacles and suffers hardships, but still always moves forward". Together, the two start a biker gang that never once breaks a single traffic law. Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" Azami is briefly mentioned in ''The Christmas Thieves Attack!, which takes place in a timeline where Hiyoko worked at Torimi Cafe and helped Azami and Rabu get back together. When Rabu leaves the cafe after darkness has fallen, he remarks that worst comes to worst he can count on Azami to save him (Ryouta, who was helping out at Torimi Cafe that winter, replied that Rabu might be relying on Azami a bit too much). Rabu ends up being attacked from behind while trying to text a picture of Kenzaburou's hand-decorated Christmas tree to Azami, who had just gotten out of work. Ryouta later assures Hiyoko that Azami is taking care of Rabu. "The Hows and Whys of St. Pigeonation's" Physical Description Personality and Traits Relationships Rabu Hiyoko Tosaka Ryouta Kawara Kenzaburou Urushihara Etymology Azami is a Japanese name that can be written in many ways, however, in Hatoful Boyfriend Azami's name is written in katakana ア(a'') ザ(''za) ミ(mi). Koshiba consists of the kanji characters 小 (ko), "small, little" and 柴 (shiba) "brush, firewood". Trivia *Quoting Nazerine: "I was curious myself, so I just asked Moa, the characters on Azami's coat are an extremely complicated way of spelling "Sakura Bunchou", which is the Japanese name for her species. As I imagine a number of us know, Japanese biker gangs often write everyday words with overly convoluted Chinese-character spellings on their coats, so it makes sense." **Normally sakura bunchou is written 桜文鳥 *The name "Azami" comes from the Japanese word for "thistle flower". *Azami's bird actor lives at Torimi Cafe Gallery http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.htmlhttp://twitpic.com/photos/moa810 MoaScrapAzami30km-h.jpg|http://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatoful Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Female